JE061: Wings 'N' Things
is the 20th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis Still on their way to Ecruteak City, Ash and co. encounter an out of control Yanma and its trainer, a young boy by the name of Zachary Evans. Later, on his father's orders, he releases his Yanma because of the trouble it did: breaking all the glass in town. Did Zachary do the right thing? Episode Plot The heroes, on their way to Ecruteak City, encounter a Yanma. Yanma sees them and takes Ash's hat away, causing the heroes to chase it. A boy sees his Yanma and tells it shouldn't fly off. Yanma attempts to fly off once more, but the boy holds it. The boy introduces to the heroes as Zachary Evans and gives Ash his hat back. Yanma continues to disobey and flies off, even resisting to be called back in its Poké Ball. They track Yanma into town, as the citizens come into the buildings and barricade themselves. Zachary tells Yanma to come to him, but it disobeys, as it flaps its wings with a strong wind, causing a man's glass and window to be broken. Zachary calls it back and wonders why it breaks windows, though the man whose glass was broken drags Zachary to his father. The heroes follow them to investigate. They come to the glass factory, where both Zachary and his father apologize to the man, Mr. Strussel, who is angry and advises to get rid of Yanma. Mr. Evans thinks Zachary should do that, although he claims he is doing his best to train Yanma not to break glass. Zachary protests, but Mr. Evans, despite having nothing against Pokémon, expects him to release Yanma today. In a park, the heroes think Zachary might be in a different situation if his father did not work in the glass factory. Ash asks why did Zachary pick Yanma, so Zachary recalls he saw Yanma lying down as his father and him were traveling to transport glass. He took care of it and soon became its friend and played with it. However, it was not long when Yanma started breaking glass. He decided to train it, but Yanma disobeyed. Brock thinks they should move the factory, but Misty tells they'd have the same problem. Ash believes they should change windows with plastic, but Misty knows they'd run out of business. Zachary decides to let it go, since it should be good out in the woods. Zachary sends Yanma and feeds it. Once done, he runs away from it (with the heroes coming after him), making Yanma a bit confused. Zachary trips over and knows he had to leave Yanma to keep it from trouble. He remembers his memories with it and decides he cannot leave it. He returns, but sees Yanma is gone. Zachary cries, though the heroes promise to find it. Yanma flies and Team Rocket sees it. Meowth tells it is a Yanma and James captures it, though Jessie mistakes it to be named as "Yo-yo". Upon seeing it, Jessie recites a poem "If you add wings to Caterpie, it would look just like a Yanma, see?". Yanma flies off and James pulls the string attached to it. Yanma flaps its wings and crashes windows, so Jessie tells "If we can make Yanma smash some windows, I know how we can make cash from windows!", surprising Meowth and James for her poet specialty. Victreebel strolls into the town and Meowth has Yanma attached to a string, so it flaps wings and destroys the windows. Citizens are angry for this, but Jessie and James come with glass windows. Mr. Strussel is amazed, but wonders why do they keep glass in an ice-cream wagon. Jessie and James reply they have this cool glass and have frosted window paint. Soon, Team Rocket earned a lot of money and are happy to know the citizens bought blocks of ice instead of glass. Yanma goes to eat a donut, but Jessie takes it away, so Yanma recalls when it ate Zachary's tasty food. The heroes search for Yanma and Zachary (who got lost) and find a Pokémon Center. They come inside and encounter Nurse Joy and Mr. Evans. Zachary comes into the town and sees the "glass" the citizens bought melted away. He asks if anyone saw Yanma, but this causes the citizens, including Mr. Strussel, to pull him away, thinking he was the part of the plot to sell fake glass. Mr. Evans shows the stained glass at the Pokémon Center and tells he was worried Yanma would destroy this glass as well. Nurse Joy recalls when Zachary brought Yanma to the Center, it broke her medical glass, so sees Yanma is a difficult Pokémon to be maintained for new trainers. Mr. Strussel comes with Zach and accuses him to have broken the glass and paired with two people to sell blocks of ice as glass which Zach denies. Ash, Brock and Misty suspect of someone doing that. They see Meowth riding Victreebel, using Yanma to break the glass. Jessie and James come, so the citizens see that those two are behind breaking that glass. Team Rocket remove their disguises and do their motto. Zach demands His Yanma returned, but Team Rocket refuse. Ash sends Chikorita and Misty with Poliwhirl to fight off Team Rocket who have Yanma battle, but Mr. Evans asks Team Rocket not to battle here, because it could break the stained glass. Jessie tells the heroes they should let Team Rocket win the battle if they want the window intact. Ash refuses, but Mr. Evans says to listen to Team Rocket. as she sends Arbok to Tackle Poliwhirl and Chikorita, then Wraps them. Ash goes to order an attack, but Meowth reminds him that the glass will be shattered. Misty sees Yanma sad, so tells Zachary to call it back. Zachary throws his Poké Ball and catches Yanma, then rushes to get the Poké Ball. He gets it, despite Victreebel trying to cut Zach off. Nevertheless, Zachary tells Yanma he will not abandon it again. Chikorita uses Vine Whip on Arbok, followed by Poliwhirl's Water Gun. Victreebel uses Razor Leaf, pushing them back. Mr. Evans asks his son if he was in a battle. Zachary tells he did not and is allowed to battle, as Mr. Evans can make another stained glass, but wants to see if they can be a team. The heroes scan Yanma and learn it can use Tackle, Double Team and Sonic Boom and think if Yanma controls the shock waves, he can turn them into Sonic Boom. Zachary sends Yanma, who uses Sonic Boom on Arbok and focuses, causing Arbok to be pushed away. Victreebel uses Razor Leaf, but misses due to Yanma's Double Team. Using Tackle, Yanma, Poliwhirl and Chikorita blast Team Rocket off, while the citizens get their money back. The heroes see those two make a great team. Mr. Strussel apologizes to Zachary for accusing him and promises when they get into his store, they will get a special treatment. Mr. Evans finishes the stained glass on the Pokémon Center, as everyone admires that view. Debuts Characters *Zachary Evans *Mr. Evans *Mr. Strussel Pokémon *Yanma Move *Sonic Boom Trivia *Mr. Evans was voiced by Scottie Ray. *Aside from Nurse Joy, Megan Hollingshead provided the voice of one of the female residents of the town. *While the Pokédex mentioned Yanma can use Shock Wave, that move is official in Generation III games. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Tangela. Gallery Yanma, the curious Pokémon JE061 2.jpg Yanma takes Ash's hat off JE061 3.jpg Yanma refuses to be called back JE061 4.jpg Mr. Evans and Zachary had troubles with Yanma JE061 5.jpg Yanma got captured JE061 6.jpg Jessie compares Yanma to a Caterpie with wings JE061 7.jpg Meowth and Victreebel take Yanma across the town JE061 8.jpg Jessie and James offer "windows" JE061 9.jpg Yanma allows itself to be caught JE061 10.jpg Zachary takes the Poké Ball before Victreebel JE061 11.jpg Arbok gets hit by Chikorita's Vine Whip JE061 12.jpg Yanma's Sonic Boom hit Arbok JE061 13.jpg The stained glass is completed }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda